Just Between Partners
by LuvnSVU
Summary: Olivia is back from her undercover gig. Beck sticks around to cause some trouble with Elliot and Olivia. E/O of course. Summary sucks but check it out anyway. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. OH WELL!

A/N: Hey, so here is my new story. I recently watched the epi where Olivia comes back after her undercover gig and thought that their reunion could have been so much cuter and with more emotion. So here's my version. Slightly AU as Beck sticks around (at least in the beginning). Will be E/O as there are no such other stories.

JUST BETWEEN PARTNERS

Olivia Benson licked her lips nervously as she walked down the corridor to the 16th prescient. She tried to calm herself down with deep breathing as she pushed open the doors to the squad room. Her squad room. At least she still hoped it could be her squad room. She had walked out three months ago to go undercover with the FBI due to a sense of obligation, and if she was totally honest with herself, the need to get away from her partner. Olivia's heart did a nervous flutter at the thought of her partner. Not the kind of nervous flutter you feel seeing the guy you like; but the kind of flutter you get when you don't know how things are going to be when you see someone that you have so much history with, and you know you have totally screwed things up with secrets and things left unsaid. That was her and Elliot Stabler all right. The King and Queen of secrets and words spoken with hidden meanings.She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans as she walked into the squad room. She quickly glanced around noticing that it was practically empty aside from a few uniforms milling around. Olivia didn't know if she felt relief at finding her one time colleagues not there or a sadness. It was probably best that know one was here to see her, she could see Cragen alone and leave without any drama.She made her way over to her captains office door and knocked. She smiled as she heard his stern voice calling for her to enter. She pushed open the door and stepped into the wood panelled office a sense of nostalgia coursing through her. She was home.Captain Donald Cragen had his head down shuffling through papers not looking at who had entered his office, he needed to get these papers signed and across town before five so he had no time for distraction. He waited for his visitor to start talking but when nothing was said he sighed loudly with frustration."What is it that you want?" He grumbled still looking at his mountain of paperwork."I was hoping my job" Olivia quietly replied. Cragen glanced up, a look of shock filling his face though it soon turned to one of love. He pushed his chair back and walked around his desk towards Olivia quickly taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly."I'm so happy to see you back."

"So does that mean you will have me back?"

"This is where you belong isn't it?" She nodded " Well then I guess your back"

Olivia pulled herself from his arms and smiled. The relief she felt knowing that she would be back at SVU working with Elliot was like pure bliss. "I might have to partner you with Lake for awhile until we know what we are going to do with Beck. She might want to stay"

"Beck? Whose Beck?"

"Elliot's new partner" Cragen answered turning away from her and walking back to his desk.Olivia felt her stomach lurch at the thought of Elliot with a new partner. He mind raced at the thought. And then it hit her. Hard. Cragen had said she. Elliot's new partner was a woman. He had replaced her with a new woman. Olivia suddenly felt ill. She was no longer Elliot's 'work wife' as they often joked, they had 'divorced' and he had 'remarried'. She could feel the tears pressing from behind her eyes. She silently told herself to pull it together and not to break down in front of her boss, there would be plenty of time to do that in the privacy of her apartment later."Umm..yeah, sure, whatever." She mumbled reaching for the door handle to make her exit."Liv? We will see how things go. Changes can always be made. I will see you bright and early Monday" Cragen smiled sympathetically. He knew how close his two favourite detectives were but he also knew he couldn't upend his unit to suit the needs of just two people.Olivia nodded and gave him a small smile and opened the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot Stabler pushed open the squad room doors muttering about the incompetence of juries. He was closely followed by his partner Dani Beck and fellow detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola.He stopped suddenly causing the three detectives behind him to crash into the back of him and each other."Need a map Stabler? You've only been sitting at the same desk for nearly eight years." Fin said stepping around him clearly annoyed.Munch laughed and walked over to his desk slumping down in his well worn chair."Liv's here." He whispered. Though he whispered, it was clearly heard by the other detectives.He didn't know how he knew but he could just feel it. He spun around his eyes darting around the squad room. She was here, he knew it. He glanced towards his captains office noticing the blinds were drawn and the door closed."Man, you gone nuts. Liv's undercover. You just got some wishful thinkin' going on" Fin said from his desk."I Know she's here. I can feel it. I can feel her." Elliot said stepping closer to Cragen's office door. For a fleeting moment he wondered if Fin was right and his sensing of her was wrong. He had never been wrong before, he had always had a feeling of knowing when she was around. Then his mind went to the Dark Place. A place that it had been going to since she left. What if what he was feeling was because she was hurt? Or worse, what if she was dead?A cold sweat started to overtake his body. Images of his partner's body laying on a cold slab waiting for someone to come and claim it. He could feel the nausea now rising in his stomach. He had to get out of there before he lost his lunch all over the squad room floor. He had made it half way across the room when he heard the captains door swing open.He spun around quickly his breath catching in his throat. There she was. The woman that had broken his heart three months ago when she walked out. Off course she didn't know that she had broken his heart when she had left, he would have to have told her that she was the love of his life in order for that to have happened and Elliot Stabler was in to much denial to admit his feelings for his beautiful partner."LIV!!" Munch and Fin cried jumping up from their desks rushing over to her. Olivia smiled her gorgeous full smile that seemed to take over her whole face as Munch and Fin came at her. Fin reached her first lifting her from the ground in a tight hug."I missed you!" He exclaimed placing her feet softly back to the ground." Me too" Munch added leaning in to give her a hug and a soft kiss to her cheek."I missed you guys so much" Olivia replied all the while her eyes never leaving Elliot's.She wasn't even aware of the woman that stood to his right giving her the once over. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.Elliot stood rooted to his spot across the room from Olivia. His eyes locked on hers as his friends said their hellos. He so desperately wanted to walk over to her and throw his arms around her and say all things he knew he should of said before she left all those months ago but his fear kept him in place. She had left him once before, he had no guarantee that she wouldn't do so again.Fin and Munch glanced between Olivia and Elliot, feeling all the tension building between them. Both looked at each other wondering how the two would end the little stand off that had started.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Elliot's partner. Detective Beck. Olivia is it?" Beck came forward thrusting her hand out to Olivia a fake smile plastered on her lips.As Olivia heard the words 'Elliot, partner and Beck' in the same sentence coming from that woman her face crumbled and tears welled in her big brown eyes."I gotta go." She mumbled heading for the exit.Elliot's heart stopped when he saw the tears in Olivia's eyes. He couldn't let her walk away thinking that he didn't care. He quickly intercepted her escape and grabbed a hold of one of her hands. Olivia gasped as she felt Elliot's big hands tightly hold on to her own. She glanced up at him and saw the concern in his ice blue eyes. She felt herself settle as he looked down at her and give her hand a soft squeeze."Liv and I have some stuff to talk about. We'll be down in a little while." Elliot called to the three detectives as he pulled Olivia with him making his way up the stairs to the crib."Just don't be up there making lil' Stabler's and Benson's." Munch called after them in a sing song voice.

"MUNCH!" Olivia and Elliot cried out in unison.Fin snickered as he walked back to his desk. Dani scowled as her eyes watched the backs of her partner and his former partner go up the stairs. She didn't like the idea of losing him to Olivia. Dani knew from her first day at SVU she could not compete with Elliot's 'precious Olivia' and seeing her here in the flesh only made her want to reinforce her partnership with Elliot more than ever. She was not going to step aside and let Olivia back in that easily. Olivia would need to learn her new place in SVU.

A/N: So what do you guys think?? Please review if you would like this to continue. I plan to make Dani a heinous bitch to Olivia. But we all know Liv always wins!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me forever to get back to this, I just felt like I had no motivation. And I have been so wrapped up in everyone else's stories. Seriously, I have like fifty something story alerts happening. I totally recommend checking out Splintered by Jessa4865 and Dig by AllieM (Dig, like had me in tears!!!). Anyway, so I hope you like. Please review

Elliot opened the door to the cribs still holding on tightly to Olivia's hand. As they stepped into the darkened room Elliot reluctantly let go of her hand. She moved forward into the room, stopping and turning around placing a few feet between them.

Elliot placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans in an effort to stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into him. He studied her face; she to him was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was longer and her figure seemed fuller but all together seemed perfect. God, he had missed her. And all he hoped for was that she missed him enough never to leave again.

"So... I'm back" she looked him in the eye sucking in a deep breath.

Elliot just nodded, he couldn't talk yet. He needed time. He needed time to sort things out in his head. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to yell at her for leaving him and make him worry every moment of everyday, how she broke him, how much it hurt to mean so little to her that she could leave without a goodbye. And most of all he wanted to throw her down on one of the worn crib mattresses and show her with his body how much he needed her and missed her and how he only now could breathe again with her back.

But he said none of these things he continued to stare into her eyes never losing contact with the chocolate orbs he knew so well. He wanted to keep her in here with him all day, hell for the rest of his life. She would be his hostage in here whether she liked it or not. She owed him time. And he was going to take it.

"El, please say something. I'm gettin' kinda scared," She nervously joked finally breaking contact with him.

"You're scared? You're scared? You have no idea what scared is!" he hissed back at her.

Olivia knew she had it coming, she knew she was in line for a good dose of Elliot rage. She rolled her head and let out a puff of air as she gathered her thoughts at how best to handle him. She smiled to herself at the thought of her handling him, not in the dirty way, but in the way that she always seemed to have to do in their partnership. He would lose it and she would swoop in and "handle" him.

"I'm sorry...I... Please," she whispered. She couldn't do this here and not now. She was still so tired from getting back from Oregon and felt so emotionally drained from making herself walk into the 1-6 this morning.

Elliot stood stone face at her plea. His mind was still deciding which road he was going to take. He could just accept her apology and move on, try to mend their relationship, or he could turn this into an all out war.

Olivia knew this was not going to be settled at this point and made her move to leave. Maybe she could go to his apartment later tonight and beg for forgiveness. But for right now what seemed best was for her to leave. She walked past Elliot; he had not moved since walking into the cribs and reached for the door handle.

Elliot spun around just as Olivia had her hand on the door knob. He took one big stride so the front of him was only inches from her back. He reached his two hands out and grabbed for her shirt at her waist bunching it in his two clenched fists.

Olivia froze. His hot breath was tickling the back of her neck sending shock waves through her body. She and Elliot had never been this close and her body had never felt so electrified from such a touch. Her breathing became shaky as he held tightly onto her shirt. She contemplated pulling away from him. She had vowed long ago never to let a man touch her in anger, but this was Elliot. Even if his holding her there in place was done in anger, it was still Elliot. And damn her body for loving the touch of this man.

"Don't...Don't walk away Liv. I need to know we can be fixed...I need...we have to be fixed" he whispered against her ear.

Olivia felt the tears rise in her eyes at his words. She needed the same thing. She spun around to face him causing him to lose contact with her. She looked into his sea blue eyes and placed her two hands on his chest. Olivia bit her lower lip to stop a moan escape from her mouth as she felt his hard chest through his dress shirt. She curled her figures against his chest taking in small scraps of fabric into her hands.

"I'm not walking away. I'm here. I'm back. Just please say you want me back" she pleaded.

"I don't want you back, Liv. I _need_ you back" he answered placing his hands on her hips and giving them a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at his touch, revelling in the newness of it all. Had she and Elliot really come this far? Had her leaving really opened up the door to allow touching and admitting their needs?

"Well, you have me" she smiled one of her dazzling smiles, "anyway you want."

"Be careful what you say there Liv, I might take you anyway I want" he laughed giving her his most cocky grin.

She raised one perfect eyebrow at him, "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Stabler."

She laughed at his shocked expression. He did not think she would be so willing to do the playful banter thing of a sexual nature.

"Oh, don't you worry Benson. I'm a man of my word."

She smiled her best flirty smile, "We'll see. Hey, we better get back down there or Munch really well think there was some procreation going on up here."

He smiled at her reluctantly removing his hands from her hips. Olivia missed the contact from his hands the moment he took them a way but held hope that he really was going to be a man of his word and have her.

Elliot and Olivia exited the cribs and made their way back down the bullpen. They had just reached the bottom of the stair case when Casey Novak came rushing in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey had received a call from Munch telling him to get her but over to the 1-6 to get a huge surprise. On her way over she had hoped like hell it was her best friend Olivia that was the surprise. She had so much to tell her. God, how much she had missed having her around to be all girly with.

Casey let a loud squeal when she saw Olivia at the foot of the stairs with Elliot close behind her. She ran over to her best friend and threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

Elliot watched with a smile on his lips as the two woman embraced in a tightly. He knew they were close and he loved that Olivia had a strong friendship with Casey. In the early stages of their partnership he was a bit worried that she had no real close girlfriends, so when Casey and Olivia started to hang out he was secretly pleased.

"Oh my God! I can't believe your back," Casey squealed jumping up and down a little "I have sooo much to tell you."

"Case, calm down" Olivia giggled at her friend

"I just need to say that I..." Casey said with raised eyebrows and a _look_

" NO... "

"Yep"

"Was it?"

"Oh yeah"

"More than..."

"Way more than"

The bullpen seemed to stop and watched in fascination as the two women seemed to have a whole conversation with only a few words. Elliot grinned from ear to ear. Fin just shook his head and muttered something about woman spending way too much time together and Beck looked thoroughly pissed that the two of them were getting such attention.

"I need details. Like monster details. You have just blown my mind" Olivia said with a look crossed between shock and amusement.

Casey nodded her head in agreement a huge smile on her face. Munch narrowed his eyes at the two women and stood up and walked over to them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked peering over the rim of his glasses.

"Nothing!" Casey and Olivia answered in unison and matching grins.

"Oh, we need to all go out have drinks tonight, you know to welcome Liv back" Casey said looking around at the group of detectives.

Elliot nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good. Right Liv? Being with all your friends again"

She smiled up at him. "Sounds great." She leaned closer into him and whispered in his ear, "El, you don't need to convince me to stay. I'm here ok, I'm back."

He looked down at her and gave a small nod of understanding, but he was still so damn scared that she would walk away again.

"Ok, so what time?" Beck asked looking at how close Elliot and Olivia were standing.

"Oh. Well it's like this. This is just a thing to for Liv's _friends_ no one else" Casey said icily.

Olivia let out a snort trying to cover up a laugh. She placed a hand over her mouth and turned to face Casey. She could not believe what her friend had just said.

Dani stood up from her desk and glared at Casey and stormed off to the ladies bathroom.

"You are so nasty" Olivia said shaking her head and huge a grin on her face.

"Trust me. We, as in me and you, don't like her."

Olivia nodded her head readily accepting her friend's judgment on a woman that she didn't know. Casey was her best friend and if she didn't like Dani Beck Olivia knew it was not without a good reason.

"Ok so tonight. O'Malley's, say seven?" Casey asked heading out of the prescient.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the arrangements made. Munch and Fin went back to the work on their desks leaving Elliot and Olivia standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Well I better go" Olivia made to turn away from Elliot but he took hold of her hand.

"Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"El, I can't. I'm going to go home and unpack and take a nap. I'm so tired"

Elliot nodded his understanding. He knew it was a stupid request to have asked but he was not ready to see her leave again. As if reading his mind Olivia gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance that she was indeed back for good.

"How 'bout you come to my place before O'Malley's and we will go there together?"

"Liv if I'm alone with you I'm not sure we will get to O'Malley's at all" He smirked at her.

Olivia's heart thumped in her chest. She wanted to tell him so bad that she didn't care if they got to O'Malley's or not, but thought it best to keep with the current theme for them and joked right back.

She grinned, "We'll you certainly think highly of yourself. Wouldn't get to O'Malley's at all, hey? We would be late ten fifteen minuted tops."

Elliot threw his head back and let out a deep laugh. He loved this new thing they had going with all the sexual innuendo. Olivia smiled and lent up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So stop by after work ok?"

Elliot nodded as he watched her retreating back till he could no longer see it. She was back. He had her back. And tonight if all went well he would be keeping all his promises.

Like it? Not? Got any ideas on where to take this? Let me know with reviews . Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to try and update this every couple of days, but you know don't quote me on that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews they have been great!!!

P.S – There was this story I was reading and I thought I had put it in my story update thingy only it's not there and I can't remember what it's called so I was wondering if you guys could help me out. So this is what it's about: Ok, so like Liv and El are together after much drama (ok, I know so far that is like every story on here. HAHAHAHA) but the last chapter I read I think Liv was pregnant and she caught Kathleen having sex in the bathroom of her and El's house and liked flipped out. Sound familiar?? Come on, I know one of you guys is the proud owner of that story . Please tell me if you know what it is, it's driving me CRAZY!!

Elliot Knocked quickly on Olivia's door is heart beating erratically. He scolded himself for being so nervous, but he meant what he said about being alone with Olivia. He really didn't think he would have any self control being alone with her when there was no chance of interruptions.

He listened as he heard movement come from behind the thick wooden door and locks being turned. Olivia pulled open the door and greeted him with a big smile. She was dressed in tight ass hugging jeans that flared out at the feet and a top that was low cut and tight across her breasts and lose at her waist, her hair hung in soft waves framing her perfectly made up face.

"Hey you! Come on in." Olivia stepped aside to allow her partner access into her apartment.

Elliot stepped inside and gave himself a mental pep talk about the wrongs of grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall and taking her.

"Hey Liv, you look grea..." He stopped mid sentence staring at the man sitting quiet comfortably on her plush couch.

Elliot quickly analysed the man in front of him. He was wearing what looked like an expensive suit and from what he could smell an expensive cologne. Elliot hated the fact that he looked so at home in Olivia's apartment. He was the only man that should be at home there.

" Elliot, this is Dean Porter, with the FBI. He was my case agent while I was under." Olivia explained moving further into the room standing between the two men, " Dean, this is Elliot Stabler, my partner."

Both men eyed each other before Dean quickly stood and extended out his hand to shake hands with Elliot. The two men shook hands with an equally tight grip. Olivia stood back and watched the silent showdown go on between the two men. She rolled her eyes at the men as they still stood there facing each other, hands still locked together in silent determination to see who would back down first.

Finally Olivia couldn't take it anymore. "Dean just stopped by so I could sign off on some final reports. He was just leaving when you arrived. I told him we had plans tonight." Olivia said placing a soft hand on Elliot's back.

Her touch is what shook Elliot out of his silent battle with Porter and he quickly dropped the other man's hand. Dean Porter may have taken his Olivia way but she had returned to him and she was making that known with all her little touches.

"It was nice to meet you Detective Stabler." Dean said making his way to the front door, "Keep in touch Olivia. You never know, we might want to use you again."

He opened the door and let himself out pulling it closed with a soft thud. Olivia and Elliot stood staring at each other both trying to read what was going through the mind of the other.

"Go ahead ask me. I know you want to" Olivia said cocking her head to the side.

"Ask you want"

"Jesus Elliot. I might have been MIA for the past three months, but I still know you pretty damn well. You want to know if I slept with him."

"No I don't"

"Bullshit! I know how your mind works Stabler. That little pissing match you guys had going says it all"

Elliot clenched his jaw as he set his eyes on his beautiful partner. Her eyes were dancing in amusement and she was wearing a shit eating grin.

"But to answer your unspoken question, the answer is no. I didn't sleep with him."

"You liked that we did that don't you. You liked that you had these two guys ready to rumble over you"

Olivia's grin got even wider as she stepped in closely to him placing her arms around his waist and slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Only 'cause I know you would win." She whispered.

Elliot shuddered as her words rushed through him. She looked up with him with big innocent doe eyes. "You are going to kill me" he murmed, following her lead and putting his arms around her waist and slipping his hands into her jean pockets.

"Don't die on me yet. We haven't had a chance to play" she whispered seductively.

Elliot felt his heart stop. Had those words truly left the mouth of his tough as nails partner? All these years he had wondered what she was like as a lover. Not just how she would be in bed (which he had always thought she would be amazing), but how she would be in general with a lover. Now he could see that she was fun and flirty with a touch of naughtiness thrown in for good measure. His mind was having a hard time separating the two. He has now been exposed to two Olivia's and the fact that they were one in the same was mind blowing. He now could have them both. He got to

have his ass kicking partner, who was always ready to fight to the death and who like him was a beast when it came to the job. And he also got to have the flirty fun woman who looked like she would be up for anything.

"Liv...Don't fuck with me ok. I don't think you truly understand how bad I want this" he breathed pulling her lower body into his. Olivia sucked in a deep breath as their hips rubbed together. Her hands instinct started kneading his ass through the pockets of his jeans. Elliot let out a moan at her ministrations and let his forehead fall against hers.

"I'm not playing around...I..ah..I think...I think we probably should get going to O'Malley's" Olivia spluttered out. She could feel she was about to lose herself to the touches and her brain was fighting desperately to regain some form of control over her body.

Elliot nodded in agreement against her head and slowly pulled away from her causing her hands to be pulled free from the tight constraints of his pockets. "You're right we should get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was laughing so hard at the antics between Fin and Munch that she had tears streaming down her face. She had missed these guys so much and it was not till she was sitting here with them on her forth beer that she had truly realised how much she had missed her 'brothers'. Elliot too was laughing at the two detectives as they bantered back and forth. He glanced over at Olivia sitting next to him, and felt a rush of heat pool in is abdomen. He was truly grateful that she had come back to him.

Casey had just returned with another round of drinks when Dani Beck appeared next to the table.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I got held up." She said pulling up a chair next to Elliot.

The whole table became eerily quiet as all eyes turned to look between Elliot, Olivia and the intruder Dani Beck. Casey's eyes narrowed at the woman and she threw her hands in the air with her palms facing up in a 'what the Hell' gesture.

"I invited Dani. She is my, ah partner after all'' Elliot confessed stupidly. He realized that he probably should have told Olivia of his late invitation to Beck but he had become so distracted by what had transpired in her apartment it had slipped his mind.

All eyes turned to Olivia. She rolled her top lip over her bottom one as she contemplated her next move. It was silly, she thought, to be hostile to this woman who was indeed her partner's new partner. Besides if they continued along the lines they had this afternoon in her apartment she could have him in a way Dani Beck couldn't.

She looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulders. "Lets just have fun tonight guy's. No drama needed."

Everybody seemed to accept the policy that Olivia had laid out. Everyone except Casey.

"Liv. Let's go to the bathroom." Casey stood quickly moving around to her friend and dragging her from her chair.

Olivia had no time to object to the insane actions of her friend and Casey was in no mood to talk to they got to the sanctuary of the ladies rest room.

Once they were behind the closed door Casey spun around to face her friend.

"What the Hell was that, Case?"

"You don't like Beck Ok? She is...she is... She is a fucking bitch" Casey exploded placing her hands on Olivia's shoulders and looking her in the eye.

Olivia was looking straight into her friends eyes trying to read between the lines as to what her friend was alluding to. Suddenly it all fell into place. Casey's actions, Elliot inviting her tonight.

"He slept with her, didn't he" Olivia whispered her voice bordering on cracking.

"Honestly? I don't know how far things went. All I know is that something did go down. John tried to ask him about it but, you know Elliot, wouldn't say a word."

Olivia felt the first of her tears hit her cheeks. "I'm so stupid. I should have seen it. I just wanted so bad to believe that he wanted me. Wanted to be with me. When all he was doing was trying to cover up his guilt."

Casey pulled her into a hug. "It's ok sweetie. It's ok"

"Am I being to dramatic? It's not like he cheated on me or anything, but still, it hurts like fuck"

"I know. But I don't know what to tell you because I wouldn't know what I would do in this situation. I think all you can do is talk to him."

Olivia nodded wiping at the tears on her cheeks. She knew she would need to talk with Elliot and see what had gone on while she was away, but it was the pain in her chest that was giving her the most concern. She hadn't even slept with him and already she felt so connected and intertwined with him that the knowledge of him with another woman literally left her in pain. Olivia had spent her whole life not getting to close to men in an effort to avoid pain, and yet somehow she had become involved and hurt within 19 hours of being back in the city.

"Come on. We better get back out there before they guys start to think were in here making out" Casey joked taking a hold of Olivia's hand and leading her back out to their friends.

Elliot was just finishing up a story about his first collar when Casey and Olivia walked back over to the table. He was about to reach out and grab Olivia's hand to pull her into her seat when her eyes looked up and met his.

Elliot's heart stopped. _She Knows_.

**A/N: Please review, they make me so happy !!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter done in a timely manner. I'm not sure where this is going so if you have any suggestions I'm open to them.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so great!**

Olivia felt the tightness in her chest grow as her eyes locked with Elliot's. She could see the fear and guilt playing through them. Olivia wanted so bad to just sit down and forget what Casey had told her in the bathroom, she really had no reign over Elliot while she was away. Even now nothing had been said about the two being involved or exclusive to each other. If she was to be analytical of it all there had only been a few touches and suggestive comments between them.

Olivia sighed and shook her head softly moving her eyes away from his intense gaze. "Guys, I think I'm going to head home. I pretty tired. I'll see you all Monday." She spoke softly to the group as she reached for her bag.

Munch and Fin stole a quick glance at each other, they could see that Olivia had obviously been crying and now their Big Brother mentality had kicked in.

"Baby Girl, is everything ok?" Fin asked concern thick in his voice.

"Yeah, just tired. Night guys"

Olivia made a move to leave the table when Elliot's had took a hold of her wrist; he quickly stood up and turned to face her.

"I'm taking you home, ok?" Elliot said softly.

"No you're not"

"Please Liv. We need to talk"

Olivia threw her head back in frustration. This was the one thing that she could not take about Elliot Stabler, his inability to back off when she asked. The man was relentless when it came to getting her to talk to him.

"Look, I'm not doing this here or not even tonight. I just want to go home."

The detectives and the ADA all sat quietly as they watched what appeared to be the start of a live soap opera play out before them. Olivia tried to pull her wrist free of Elliot's tight grip but he was not surrendering her anytime soon.

"Liv..."

"Let me go!" She said roughly.

At the tone of her voice Munch and Fin quickly rose to their feet. They were accustomed to the fights between Elliot and Olivia but one thing they would never stand for was a man restraining her against her will, even if it was Elliot.

"Elliot, take your hands off her" Munch said, peering at him over his glasses.

Elliot glared back at him but released his hold on Olivia. The moment that she was released Olivia stormed her way through the crowded bar and made her way to the exit. Elliot waited for all of two seconds before he started to follow her. He had not moved to far from them table when an arm reached out for him stilling him. He spun around anger pulsating through him and ready to hit his hinderer. 

"Let her go man." Fin said in an even tone.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do" Elliot seethed to the man in front of him

"I'm telling you Elliot, you make that girl cry, and I'll hurt ya"

Elliot's face softened slightly. He knew how Munch and Fin felt about Olivia but it still pissed him off that they would think he would ever hurt her. "I love her Fin. That's all. I just love her. And I need to speak to her before she can run. I lost her once before and I'll be damned if I lose her again."

Fin nodded accepting Elliot's plea. Elliot quickly pulled away from the man and made his way to the exit.

Olivia groaned in frustration as she tried to hail the ninth cab that passed. It was a Friday night so she knew this was not going to be an easy task but there was no way in Hell she could walk the fifteen blocks to her apartment in her four inch strappy heals. All she wanted to do was go home and have a good cry. A cry would be good, she needed the release, and God knows she wasn't going to get it any other way tonight.

"Olivia!"

She flinched when she heard him shout her name. She quickly looked around hoping that a magical cab would appear and take her away. When she realised there was no way of escape she started off down the street, her feet begging for mercy after only a few short yards.

"Olivia wait!"

Elliot quickly caught up with the fleeing woman and spun her around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, her voice sounding unsure of its conviction even to her own ears.

"Please Liv. Let me explain"

"Explain? You want to explain? What could you possibly say that won't want me want to hit you right now?"

Elliot rubbed his hands frustratedly over his face. He dropped his hands to his side and looked into her eyes. He had always loved her eyes; they told him everything he needed to know about her. But he hated what he saw in them right now, he could see all the hurt and frustration swell through them.

"I know you know, about me and Beck. I was nothing Liv. It was one time"

Hearing Elliot confirm her fear was like having him rip her heart out with his bare hands. The tears that had fallen earlier in the bathroom now returned with a vengeance.

"Why. Why her?"

"I just missed you so much but I was so pissed at you Liv. You left me. You didn't even say goodbye. You'll never know how much you hurt me, Liv, leaving like that. Anyway, I just wanted the shit in my head to stop; I didn't want to think about you. So one night Beck and I went out and I had a bit to drink and then the next thing I know..."

Olivia was unashamedly crying now. She knew she would be causing trouble in their already unstable relationship when she let Star talk her into going undercover but never did she think he would be so hurt.

"You should have told me El. You should have told me; instead I have to hear about it from Casey in the bathroom!"

"I know. I wanted to tell you. But, shit Liv, everything started to change between us so quickly. I mean one minute I'm just getting my friend back and then the next minute your hands are on my ass and we have this whole sexual innuendo going on. And I still have no idea what we're doing"

Olivia chuckled at the mention of the hands on the ass. God, she wanted to put her hands back there again. Elliot looked at her his brow furrowed. He was having a hard time reading her at the moment, she still had tears streaked down her cheeks but she was also laughing at him.

"Liv, you going to have to throw me a bone here. Are you ok? Are we ok?"

Olivia looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. She could see the sincerity behind the words he spoke and truly believed in him. And bottom line for her was she didn't want to keep looking for excuses as to not be with him. He had been divorced for nearly two years and every time she let her mind wonder to the possibility of a relationship with him she would find ways to tell herself it would be a bad idea. She just wanted him, all of him, regardless of who he had been with prior.

"We're going to be fine El. It's not like I can judge you. I too have had my fair share of the drunken one night stand." Olivia pulled him to a hug.

Elliot quickly pulled out of her embrace and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? I never slept with her. We kissed, that's all"

Olivia threw her head back. "Oh thank God!"

Elliot laughed and pulled her in close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the soft hair and the nape of his neck. He lowered his lips to her neck and nuzzled her softly. Olivia let out a low moan as her stomach fluttered with desire and need.

"So, can I take you home Ms Benson?" He whispered against the soft skin on her neck.

"Abso-fucking-lutely "

He grinned at her eagerness and pulled her off down the street to her apartment eager to end eight years of tension. 

**A/N: Please, please, please review**. **And if I can do it, we might get to see the naughtiness in Olivia in the next chapter! AHHH. I have never written smut before (but god I love it).**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok here it is, my first ever attempt at smut. AHHH. I hope you enjoy. It's not as easy as it would seem! Please review and let me know if this is something you think I have absolutely no talent in writing and I will be sure to avoid it in the future. :) 

Olivia fumbled with her keys as she tried to place the correct key in the lock of her apartment door. She cursed under her breath as she again used the wrong key. She tried to tell herself that it was the fact that she had not used her keys in over three months that caused her lapse in knowledge of her own keys and not her partner pressed up tightly against her back.

"Having trouble there Liv?" Elliot whispered against her ear and snaking a hand around to her lower abdomen and rubbing her softly.

"Grrh..ahhh, give me... a sec here. Need to concentrate" She muttered, her head falling against the door as Elliot's fingers started to undo the button of her jeans and lower the zipper.

All thoughts of modesty flew out of Olivia's head as she felt Elliot's right hand slip inside her jeans and come to rest over the thin material of her thong covering her heated centre, slowly stroking her with light touches. It didn't matter to her that she was out in the hallway of her apartment and at any moment any number of her neighbours could catch the peep show, all she could focus on was Elliot's barely there touches that were driving her crazy and the need to feel hard strokes from his fingers.

Elliot's own arousal was becoming all to evident in the tight constraint of his jeans as he shifted his pelvis so Olivia could feel it pressed firmly into her backside. Olivia let out a low moan as she felt him press intimately against her and started to feel the stirrings of an orgasm build deep within her. She pushed back against his hard cock triggering Elliot's own moan to escape from the back of his throat. Olivia's brow furrowed in concentration in attempt to starve of her fast approaching climax. She tried to disassociate from the effects Elliot's touches were having on her without much luck. The first wave of intense pleasure hit her hard as she jerked violently hunching over and placing both hands on the door in a vain attempt to keep up right and let out another moan. The second wave pounded through her from head to toe and she threw her head back it landing hard on Elliot's shoulder.

"Ohhh hmmm, fuck" she hissed.

Elliot was surprised and stilled his hands over her core. He had scarcely touched her and she was convulsing against him. This had never happened to him before. With Kathy he had to work good and hard to get her to come, this all seemed too easy. But hearing Olivia moan made him even harder, if that was even possible at this point. All he wanted was to slip into her and hear that sound again. And again.

Olivia's breathing was finally starting to return to its regular pattern and she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Not a blush from having a good hard orgasm but of embarrassment. Never had she come over such little stimulation. Her embarrassment was all she needed to find the motivation to get in the apartment. Sliding in the correct key and unlocking the door she disentangled herself from Elliot and went inside with Elliot close behind.

Elliot could sense the change in her immediately, the lack of eye contact only served to confirm to him that something was wrong. Maybe he had misread the signals. He didn't ask her if it was ok if he put his hands down her pants but he was sure she would have stopped him if she was uncomfortable. He cursed himself for being so stupid and thinking with the wrong head. He knew what was wrong; he had just about fucked her out in the hallway and treated her like some slut you would find in a bar and use for a one night. He hated himself at that moment. Olivia deserved so much more than that. She deserved to be laid down gently in a bed and told just how beautiful she really was before making slow and deliberate love to.

Olivia sat her purse and keys down on the entry table and moved into the apartment only stopping when she reached the lounge room. She turned to face Elliot who still stood at the door a look of dejection on his face. She frowned at his sudden mood change. If anyone had the right to feel anything from that little scene out there in the hallway it was her. She was still clad with embarrassment. She sighed as she lent up against the armrest of the sofa.

"Well, that was embarrassing" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I pushed you to fast out there. I didn't mean to make you feel like a piece of meat"

Well now Olivia was confused as hell. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're apologising for giving me an orgasm?" She quipped with raise eyebrows.

Elliot heard the lightness in her voice and moved over to stand in front of her. "I... you... something changed out there, after you came"

Olivia removed her eyes from his gentle gaze and licked her lips nervously. She looked down and felt a smirk pull at her lips as she saw his still rigid member encased uncomfortably in his jeans.

"Yeah, well I was embarrassed at how quickly, I..ah..came"

Elliot smiled and moved forward pushing her knees apart with his own to stand in between her legs. He reached for her face tilting it up so her eyes met his.

"No 'Livia. It would be embarrassing if I came out there. With you it was beautiful"

He brushed a thumb over her lips and pulled her up to stand in close to him. He placed one arm around her small waist and the other hand ran gently over her cheek and into the back of her hair. Olivia leaned in and placed her forehead against his and breathed his scent. She loved the smell of him. It was a mixture of cologne and a manliness that she could only define as him.

"We haven't even kissed and already you have made me come. That's a first for me" she whispered.

"Me too. But what do you say we fix the no kiss thing right now"

Olivia nodded her head against his and closed her eyes. Elliot smiled at her just before she closed her eyes and brought his lips down on hers. He ran his tongue over her soft plump lips and nipped softly at her lower one, she opened her mouth to moan and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into her hot mouth, running his tongue along the roof her mouth.

Olivia's hands travelled slowly up and around Elliot's tight hard chest and came to a stop at the collar of his shirt. She played with the collar as she let out a little humming noise at the pleasure that Elliot was bestowing upon he mouth. Olivia had kissed a lot of guys in her past but none had the effect that Elliot was having on her right now. She moved in close to him and rubbed her soft body against his hard one gaining a moan from Elliot's mouth which had since left her own and was now placing hot opened mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Olivia ran her hands back down his chest and let them come to rest of the waist band of his jeans. She curled her left hand taking hold of his jeans and let her right continue lower to rub slowly over his painful erection. Elliot hissed against her neck at her touches and moved his own hand higher to cup her breast squeezing gently. Olivia groaned and rocked her hips into his begging for more. She needed to feel him, years of wondering he would feel in her hand needed to come to an end. She popped the button on his jeans and lowered zip all the while sucking and nipping at the skin of his neck. She slowly lowered her hand into his jeans and down the front of his silk boxes. Her hand softly enclosed around him and she delicately started to stroke him. She loved the feel of him in her hand; he was so hard yet soft to her touch. Elliot let out another moan as his hips involuntary bucked into her hand.

"Liv...need to stop...going to come" He panted into her neck

Olivia smiled against his skin but kept up her consistent strokes. Elliot realised he was fighting a losing battle with her. He knew once she set her mind to something she wouldn't back down. Well, if you can't beat them join them, he thought, as he slid his hand into the front of her jeans. This time he wasted no time in teasing her through her thong. His hand glided straight under her thong until it was met with her scorching folds. His fingers played along the outside of her lips teasing her with anticipation. Olivia wiggled against his hand trying to get his fingers where she so desperately needed them. He was teasing and it was driving her crazy.

"Fuck El, just hurry up and do it" she moaned sucking on his jaw before moving to his mouth

"Do what?" he smirked at her.

"You're a god damn tease Elliot Stabler" she gripped his cock a little harder, causing him to let out a loud moan, "so either you put those fingers to work or I go in my room and find something in my bedside draw to put me out of my good damn misery"

He looked into her eyes to see a fiery need of lust and passion. He had never wanted someone so much as he did right then. He didn't know if it was the fact she was slowly jerking him off or the image she had just put in his head of her using a vibrator on herself but he needed to be in her right then. No more games.

"Liv. Bedroom now. No more games" he grunted out taking her hand from his pants and leading her off to her bedroom.

Olivia followed wordlessly she needed this just as much as him, if not more so. She had been secretly in love with him for years and had pictured having him pressed hard against her naked body almost every night since they had become partners.

Elliot led her over to the bed and pulled her down next to him. They shimmied back and laid down on their sides facing each other. Olivia reached for him pulling him on top of her desperate to feel his weight on her to make it all the more real. Elliot complied moving his body over her pressing her deep into the mattress. His hands made quick work to remove her top and bra. His heart stopped as he eyes travelled her naked torso. She was perfect; incredibly flat stomach and breasts that were full. He lowered his mouth to her left breast pulling in her erect nipple and sucking so hard she was sure it was going to be bruised in the morning. She moaned holding his head to her chest, pushing her hips into his needing more contact. While Elliot had one mouth working over her nipple his right hand squeezed and pulled at the other. Her moaning was only serving as encouragement that she liked what he was doing so he continued on. Olivia couldn't wait any longer, she needed him too much. She quickly removed her jeans and thong and made a move to remove him of his clothing.

Elliot was so caught up in pleasuring Olivia's nipples he couldn't even focus on the removal of his clothes let a loan the fact that she was now completely naked below him. Olivia grabbed his free hand and dragged it down her flat toned stomach and to her swollen centred. She guided his fingers through her slick folds and rubbed the tops of his fingers until she got them slipping in to her throbbing core.

"Ohhhh.. yeahh" she moaned

Elliot looked up from lavishing her breasts to see her guide his fingers into her tight core. His senses were on overload as his fingers slipped deeper and deeper into her. She was so wet and warm he wanted to be able to cruel inside and live in there. He drew lazy patters along her inside walls causing her to buck against his hand.

"Jesus Liv. " He muttered as she started riding his hand.

"You El. I want you in me" she begged from behind hooded eyes.

He smiled down at her and slanted his mouth over hers in a searing kiss. He positioned himself between her thighs that she had opened wide for him to come rest between. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes as he rubbed the head of his cock between her heated folds. Olivia closed her eyes from the sheer pleasure that was coursing through her body, she jerked against him as she felt the tip of him tap against her engorged clit.

"Livvy? Look at me" he whispered.

Olivia struggled to open her eyes from the euphoria that was starting to move through her body.

"Livvy? Come on, open them up"

She growled her annoyance that he was making her wait to be filled with him but opened her eyes. Her heart constricted when she saw the look in his gorgeous blue eyes. She placed her hand against his cheek and rubbed gently with her thumb.

"I know El. Me too" she said sucking in a deep breath that got caught in her chest.

He lowered his forehead against herds and slowly pushed himself into her tight centre. Olivia bit her bottom lip and the slight pinch she felt as he slowly slipped in and stretched her wide. Elliot noticed the look of discomfort playing across her beautiful features and leant down to capture her lips with his.

"I'm sorry baby"

"Mmmmm...S'k...Been awhile" she panted as he finally filled her up.

Elliot stroked the side of her face and placed soft kisses along her jaw line. It didn't occur to him that she would find any discomfort from him and maybe it was the guy in him but he was secretly overjoyed when she confessed it had been awhile.

"You ok?" He asked fully sheathed within her.

She nodded back with a smile and raised her hips to encourage him to move. Elliot returned with his own buck of his hips as he slowly with drew himself from her only to delve right back in. He continued his soft strokes kissing her softly before lowering his head to take a nipple into her mouth

"Ohhhh mmmmm" she moaned

Olivia ran her hands up and down Elliot's back trying to commit to memory every inch of his hot smouldering skin.

"Faster" she whimpered 

Elliot grabbed hold of one of her long slim legs and placed it over his left shoulder and picked up his pace. Olivia's other leg rose higher and wrapped itself around his lean waist. Both groaned out at the new depth he was hitting in this new position.

"Liv, god. You're so tight" He grunted into her ear, hips thrusting madly against hers

Olivia let out another moan as she felt the beginning of an orgasm take hold in her stomach. She met him thrust for thrust as she prayed her orgasm would hold out for a bit longer. Elliot could feel the start of her orgasm deep within her and pumped his hips harder to bring it on.

"No El. I'm going to come. Slow it down" she begged fingers curling in the bed sheets.

"It's ok baby. Come for me. It's ok" He soothed not slowing his pace.

Olivia shook her head. "No, with you. Need to come with you"

Elliot nodded his understanding about her need to come with him and slowed his thrusts. He grabbed the leg that was wrapped around his waist and brought it up to his shoulder like her other long leg. He picked up the pace of his thrusts once again sliding a hand down between her thighs and began stroking her clit, amazed at the sight of him sliding in and out of her.

"Fuck El!"

"Its ok baby, I'm close" He grunted pounding into her harder and faster than before.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes letting the start of her orgasm wash over her.

"Baby I'm coming" She panted

Olivia let out a loud primitive moan as her orgasm hit her. Her muscles contracting wildly around Elliot's cock. The feeling of her tight walls closing in around him pushed him over the edge as he came hard in her, her body milking him of his seed. He collapsed of top of her being careful not to smother her with his large frame. He was still nestled snugly within her and smiled as he felt her walls softly spasm around him every now and then.

He pulled his mouth up to hers and kissed her deeply with as much vigour he could muster after their strenuous love making. He made a move to pull himself free of her but she stopped him by placing her hand on his ass.

"Stay. Stay in me. Don't leave" She pleaded softly her eyes filling with tears

"Baby, if I lay on you like this I'm going to hurt you." He whispered wiping away the tears that had spilt onto her cheeks.

She hated being that woman. You know, that woman who cried after sex. But she just felt so overwhelmed and if she was honest a little bit scared; she needed him to stay in her as a twisted form of comfort.

"You won't hurt me, please stay"

He nodded but pulled her over so she was now on top, with him still tightly in her. He was worried about her sudden vulnerability but he knew from the look in her eyes that she was not ready to talk. In the morning, he decided, in the morning he would make sure everything was ok, but for now all he wanted to do was sleep with the woman he loved wrapped in his arms.

Olivia looked up and noticed Elliot had fallen asleep. She placed a small kiss on his chest and closed her eyes. In the morning, she decided, in the morning she would tell him.

**A/N: Please review. It makes me update so much faster. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so here is the latest chapter. I think there will only be a few more to go. We will get to see a little drama between Beck and Olivia. This chap is only really there to reinforce Elliot and Olivia's bond. Hope you enjoy...**

Olivia quietly set about making a pot of coffee being careful not to make too much noise in hopes of not waking Elliot who was still sleeping heavily in her bed. She sighed and rubbed a frustrated hand over her face. As much as she loved last night she was annoyed at herself for getting weepy and practically begging for Elliot stay in her. It was one moment were I failed in valour, she told herself. She would not let it happen again, she was better than that, stronger even. And she was over what had happened. It was in the past, no need to carry around old ghost. She was home. She was safe. And she had Elliot.

At the mere thought of having Elliot her stomach knotted. She knew she would have some explaining to do. She could see it in his eyes that he had questions regarding her behaviour and she was so grateful to him that he did not push for answers last night.

Olivia was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Elliot come up behind her and jumped and let out a gasp as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Little jumpy this morning, Liv" he whispered into her ear.

She placed her hands over his and leaned back into him and closed her eyes. "Hmmm, I was in such deep thought" she murmured enjoying being held by him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Liv?" he asked turning her around in his arm and starring into her deep brown eyes that started to fill with tears. She placed her head on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I can't" she choked out. "I was an idiot, El. I thought I would always have you with me."

Elliot pulled her head off his shoulder so he could look in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. She was so strong and courageous, for her to break in his arms and cry; he knew it had to be bad.

"You do have me baby. You do. Please tell me. I can't fix this if you won't talk to me" He pleaded

Olivia pulled out of his arms and went and stood on the other side of the kitchen. If she was going to do this she needed not to be touched by him, because when she told him her story she wanted to have no association of Elliot with it.

"Something happened when I was undercover," she started not looking in his eyes. "I don't want to go into all the details, but I ah, got arrested and ah, this cop he kind of..." 

She stopped talking and shook her head in frustration and anger at herself. She hated that she had to tell him this but she was even angrier at herself for allowing it to happen to her in the first place. She was a cop for Christ's sakes, if anyone should have been able to handle the situation she landed herself in it should have been her.

"He wanted to make me a 'back room deal'. I told him were to go...you know me Elliot, can't keep my mouth shut. Anyway he wasn't to happy with me mouthing off, so he ...you know, tried to..." She waved her hand in a gesture in front of her.

Elliot could feel the rage surging through him. For on small moment he contemplated how feasible would it be to hop a plane to Oregon and find this cop and beat the shit out of him.

"Where the Hell was Porter?" He raged. Olivia jumped and his bellowing voice, she knew he wasn't mad with her but it put her on edge all the same.

"He wasn't my partner like you are El. He was my case handler. He wasn't with me all the time. When it all started going down I was torn between trying to decide to blow my cover and say who I was or just get out of it another way. I knew right then El...," she stopped and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him taking in a shaky breath, "that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. All these years I have thought I was invincible; nothing or nobody could hurt me. But it was you Elliot that all these years kept me safe, who had my back. And I didn't know it till that asshole had me pinned beneath him."

Elliot felt tears fall from his eyes. He hated that she had to learn in such a hard way what he himself had known for years. That they needed each other to be safe and protected. He had her back and she had his. 

"Liv, how did you get out of it?"

"The sheriff walked in. Pulled him off me and actually hit him. I asked that if they let me go and fired him then I wouldn't press charges"

"You should have pressed charges Liv. God knows how many other woman he did that too" Elliot couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. 

"I know but I didn't want my cover blown and when I left they were starting a full investigation, there is just one less person for them to have him charged with assaulting."

Elliot nodded his head in understanding. He didn't necessarily agree with her decision but he knew why she did it. Olivia pulled herself out of his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"El, I don't ever want to talk about this again, ok? I had a small moment last night when I got anxious over it, but it's done. I want to move on. And if anything, last night proved that I could be with you and get all funny about it."

Elliot dropped his head back and let out his breath. He wasn't entirely convinced that she was as ok with it as she was making out to be but he didn't want to push her when he had no idea how would feel in her position. He reasoned with himself that she was right in saying that she was unafraid to be with him last night so maybe she was going to be ok.

"Ok Liv. But if you ever need to tal..."

"I'm going to be fine" she cut him off, "all I want to do is get back to work and get back to the life I left here and forget Oregon ever happened."

Elliot nodded. "But one thing is different Liv" he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Things will never be the same way you left them" he said pulling her with him to the bedroom. She smiled seductively at him as she let him push her down on the bed, "I have now seen you naked. And now your mine."

She smiled up at him and pulled his head down crashing his lips into hers. As much as she wanted things to be the same when she got back this was one change she definitely could handle.

**A/N: Remember, reviews make the world turn!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok guy's here is the next chapter. I think there is going to be only one more after this, but we will see. I have an idea for my next story and I am itching to get on with that but I still want to finish this one up nicely.**

**PS: I hope you all had a nice Easter. I just loved my four days of work!! I am so saddened that I have to go to work tomorrow :( BOOHOO**

Olivia wiggled in her chair in a vain attempt to find a position that didn't inflict pain to the tenderness between her thighs. She knew she should have put the brakes on around the ninth time of their frantic sex antics, but God, she loved what that man could do to her body. There was not a flat surface or a wall in her apartment that did not see some x rated action.

_Seventeen times_, she thought with a smirk, _no wonder I am so sore_. She cast her eyes quickly around the squad room to see if she was gaining any looks with her internal struggle. Munch and Fin already had a good laugh at her this morning when she walked in with the tell tale signs of a woman who had been thoroughly fucked. Dani had glared at her and muttered something along the lines of sluts who paraded around their sex life. Olivia had chosen to ignore that comment; it had been too early in the morning to get into it with Dani Beck.

Her eyes caught Elliot's and he threw her a sexy grin. Olivia felt her heart flutter and grinned back biting her lip to stop herself for letting it turn into a full dazzling smile. As sore as she was if he came up to her now and propositioned her she would take him up on his offer. She truly understood what addicts mean when they say that it was like a compulsion they have within them. Elliot was her compulsion; she couldn't wait for her next hit.

Olivia got up and awkwardly made her way over to the coffee pot. She tried to walk in her usual manner without the grimace she was sure was on her face. She poured a cup and was stirring in her sugar when she felt the familiar presence sidle up next to her.

"You should have told me that you were hurting" Elliot whispered into her ear.

She turned her head so she could look him in the eyes and flashed him a small smile. "Then I would have missed all the fun."

"Liv, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Elliot let out a frustrated groan and turned to leave. Olivia quickly reached out her arm to stop him quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Only Beck was, but Olivia was sure she had been watching them all day so she wasn't too concerned.

"Ok, ok. I'm a little sore. But I don't regret one moment. And for the record El, you could never hurt me. Not with your body like that at least." She whispered the last part huskily.

Elliot clenched his hands at his side in an effort to stop himself reaching out and grabbing her. He was amazed by her. Here she stood before him in obvious pain and discomfit and she was pacifying him. He fell even more in love with her at that moment, if that was even possible.

She reached down and gave his hand a quick squeeze to reassure him. Munch looked up at that moment and thought that the opportunity to torment the two of them was just to good to pass up.

"Hey guys? As much as we all would like to see the live show of why Liv's walking like a penguin, I don't think now would be appropriate" he smirked leaning back in his chair.

Elliot and Olivia snapped their attention to the older detective and glared at him. Olivia sauntered over to him.

"You want to talk about inappropriate? I think having sex in the parking garage here at work is mighty inappropriate." Olivia said loud enough for the people around them to hear. "I mean, come on. That is just nasty"

Munch glared at her while Fin's eyes narrowed at the prospect of something that Olivia knew about his partner.

"Liv, you sayin' that Old Bony Ass here got jiggy with it in the garage?" Fin asked incredulously.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought we were just talking about inappropriate behaviour. But if John has had sex in the garage, who am I to bring this shit up at work? Friends don't do that to friends. Right John?"

Munch shook his head in despair. "You're evil Olivia"

She smirked as she walked back over to her desk setting her coffee down on the edge.

"But am I your friend John? Cause as your friend I am required to keep certain facts a secret"

"You're my friend ok. Now let's all move on"

Fin shook his head. "I'm your partner and she knows more shit about you than me, how's that right?" he muttered shuffling papers.

Olivia sat down at her desk and started on the paper work in front of her. She was so deep in concentration she didn't notice Beck coming up next to her desk. What she did notice was the way she bumped into her desk causing the half cup of coffee to land in her lap causing her to jump up with a yelp.

"Opps. Sorry about that" Beck said with a smirk.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Olivia said taking a step forward to the other woman.

Elliot was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He should have seen this coming from the moment the two of them had traded icy glares in the morning. He had been hoping the two woman would not have words here at work, but it looked like it was about to become unavoidable.

"Oh come now Olivia. I'm sure you have had a lot worse liquids on you, even in you" Beck taunted.

Olivia felt her anger start from her toes and rise through her whole body. She could take shit from a lot of people but one thing that really got her worked up was the insinuation that she was a slut.

"What the Hell are you trying to say?"

"Oh come on! You walk in here practically bragging about having sex with Elliot. You're a slut Olivia. Pure and simple no other words for it.

_Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her_, Olivia chanted to herself. She desperately wanted to swing out at her. That was how she fought. Being in a male orientated environment she had taken on a lot of male tendencies, and one of those was fighting. She had to tell herself that woman used words to fight so she conjured up her 'high school bitch' mentality and got to work.

"I'm the slut? You what, worked with Elliot, what six weeks and wanted to sleep with him? I go nearly eight fucking years without so much as a hug. That doesn't make me a slut. That damn well nearly qualifies me for Sainthood!"

"You think you can just walk in here after leaving like you didn't have a care in the world and take over. Well, I'm here to tell you that it's not going to happen." Beck said pointing a finger at her.

"Leaving implies I never had any intention of coming back. And let me tell you, I had every intention of coming back," Olivia took a step closer so Becks finger was pushing into her chest, "Take a look around **Beck**. This is my squad, my captain and these are my guys. It's you who doesn't belong here."

Elliot quickly moved to Olivia's side and reached out to pull her away. He knew she had penchant for hitting when she was mad and he was deathly afraid she was about to start swinging.

"Come on Liv, let's go and get you cleaned up" Elliot said softly tugging on her arm.

Olivia allowed herself to be pulled out of the bullpen and led to the locker room.

Beck went and sat down at her desk still fuming over her run in with Olivia. She was about to right up a letter of complaint about her when she was set upon by Munch and Fin. She glared up at them, she knew they weren't fond of her but they still had been kind to her since she had started at the 1-6.

"What?" She hissed

"I think we need to explain something to you," Munch said leaning over the side of her desk, forcing Beck to look up, "See we didn't explain how this squad worked when you first started because Olivia wasn't here, but now she's back there's a few things we need to set straight."

Beck rolled her eyes "And what is that?"

"See Olivia is, well, she is sort of like the nucleus of this squad. We don't know how it happened that she gained that position but we don't question it either. And what happens when you upset the nucleus is that it disrupts the whole team. We don't like being disrupted. And we don't like our nucleus upset. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Beck glared at him. "Don't tell me she is blowing all of you?"

Fin shook his head and Munch just frowned. He was disappointed that she didn't get it. If she just got it, maybe she would stand a chance in this squad but her reluctance to understand left no other option but for her to depart. Munch knew what he had to do. He glanced at his partner to see if he had his support, with a quick nod from Fin he set about arranging for her exit.

"Now why would you go and say a thing like that? I'm disappointed Dani. And quite frankly you give me no other choice but for me and my partner here to file an official complaint with the captain about your sexual harassment of us"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beck demanded standing up.

"You just said that I accept sexual favours from a colleague of mine. And I find that very offensive." Fin said with a menacing look.

"You guy's joke all the time with sexual innuendo"

"We joke with our friends not our colleagues. This is serious Dani. You could lose your job. But maybe if you were to ask for an immediate transfer we won't come forward with our complaint.

"That's blackmail"

"Call it what you want, but sexual harassment is a serious issue that the NYPD comes down hard on. I think we will leave the decision up to you. You have until the end of the day."

Munch and Fin strolled back to their desks careful not to make eye contact for fear that they would laugh. They weren't happy that it had to go that way but Olivia was their sister and no one messed with her.

**A/N: Please know that reviews put a smile on my face : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter. Yippeee. Now I can start on my next story. Hope you like this chapter I didn't quiet know where I was going with it when I started writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Elliot and Olivia walked back out to the squad room after she had changed her shirt and been pacified by Elliot. Olivia was still fuming over her encounter with Beck but had reluctantly agreed for Elliot's sake not to go another round with Beck. The bullpen was surprisingly quiet and Beck was noticeably absent. Olivia felt a surge of victory sweep through her at her absence. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way back over to her lonely desk, wishing she was sitting across from Elliot. Even though Cragen had partnered her up with Lake for the time being she had yet to actually have anything to do with him due to him being tied up in court. She supposed that was a good thing that he was not there to witness her little spat with Beck, people already thought she was a bitch and she didn't want to scare the kid off. Not yet anyway.

Elliot couldn't keep his eyes of Olivia. He watched as she diligently went about her work, writing notes out by hand with a sweeping flourish of hand movements. He could sit and watch her all day without a bit of boredom, they way she moved around was like she was almost mysterious and deliberate in her actions. She had held his fascination for years, only now he could almost put his finger on her mysteriousness when she had allowed him into her most personal and sacred life.

The door to the captain's office opened and Elliot stiffened as he saw Beck walk out. He groaned to himself as he mentally chastised her for going to the captain with what he was sure was a complaint about Olivia. Elliot worked his jaw tensely as she sat back down at the desk across from his own and waited for her to give him an explanation as to her meeting with the captain, when she was not forthcoming in explaining to him he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Beck kept her eyes down and ignored the man sitting in front of her as he tried to gain her attention. She refused to acknowledge his existence just as he had been ignoring her own ever since Olivia had returned. She was not a stupid woman. She knew that when he kissed her it was out of loneliness fuelled by the several beers he had consumed, but she was still bitter that he had just dropped her like a bad habit the moment Olivia had walked back in. She didn't understand what everyone saw in the brunette detective. Sure Olivia was beautiful, but Beck rationalized there were hundreds of beautiful women in the city, and yet somehow Olivia had managed to captivate this whole squad making it virtually impossible for any other female to make a mark. Beck shook her head, irritated at the situation she had landed herself in. She had no doubt that Munch and Fin would go forward with their little 

threat out of loyalty to Olivia yet she still hated to lose to that little slut. She threw her pen down angrily and started pulling open her desk draws and removing the contents.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked cautiously

"What's it look like" Beck snapped putting her belongings in neat little piles.

"It looks like you're moving your stuff"

"You're so intelligent detective"

"So is your stuff moving to anywhere in particular? Or are you just letting it all out to play for a little while?"

"I'm moving it to wherever I get transferred"

"What?" Elliot asked truly shocked and if he was honest just a touch relieved.

"Yep. I asked Cragen for a transfer effective immediately" Beck answered not looking up.

Elliot quickly looked around and caught the eyes of Olivia, Fin and Munch who sat quietly listening to the conversation. He knew if he was a good partner he would say that she didn't have to leave and that with time everyone would learn to work together but the truth was he didn't want her around as mean as that sounded, because her being around was a reminder of the time that Olivia was not there and the mistake he made in trying to cure his loneliness with her.

Elliot nodded his head as acceptance to her decision and didn't even bother with a lame attempt to say that SVU was not for everyone. He glanced over at Olivia who mouthed a quick sorry to him and ducked her head back down to her files on her desk. Elliot scrubbed his hand over his face the ramifications of his next move settling heavy on his shoulders. He let out a loud sigh and stood up and made a move to the captain's office giving the door two loud knocks and waited for the captain to call him in. He could feel Olivia's eyes burning into the back of his head and for a brief moment wondered if he should consult with her before he spoke with Cragen but the decision was made for him with Cragen calling for him to enter.

Elliot walked in and took a seat across from his captain waiting for the older man to look up from the papers in front of him.

"I assume Beck has informed you of her departure from this unit?" Cragen asked not showing any emotion about the situation.

"Yes sir. That's why I came in here to talk to you" Elliot said seriously

"I also assume you want your old partner back. Well I don't think that will be a problem now. I'll get started on the paperwork" Cragen offered a small smile, he was secretly pleased that his best detective team would be together again.

Elliot shook his head at the captain's words. "That's what I came in here to tell you. I can't work with Liv anymore."

Cragen's brow furrowed in confusion. He was sure that this is what Elliot had wanted. He sure as hell knew it was what Olivia wanted.

"Does Olivia know you don't want to work with her?"

"Not exactly...But we can't, things have changed" Elliot was finding it hard to say the words to his captain.

"I thought everything was fine with you two? You seem to be fine out there"

Elliot gave a small laugh as to the misunderstanding Cragen was mistaking about his and Olivia's relationship. It shouldn't surprise him really that he would think they were fighting after all it was what he and Olivia did best.

"Me and Liv are fine...it's just that we are...we made a change in our personal relationship" Elliot said with a pointed look. Elliot watched Cragen as the words sunk in, the look of shock was what surprised him the most. Elliot thought that everyone knew that this day would eventually roll around.

"You and Olivia? You and Olivia are involved?" Cragen asked in disbelief.

"It only started after she came home. I, ah, know it's not professional of us, but Cap, I really love her and if it came down to her or this job I would chose her every time"

"And that's why you can't work with her. Look Elliot, I'm not over the moon about this but in all honesty I'm not that surprised," Cragen thought for a moment "I will pair Fin and Olivia together and you can work with Lake and Munch can act as the go between. This thing with you and Olivia better not make itself known in my squad room. You got that?"

"Yes sir" Elliot answered rising from his seat and moving to the door.

"Oh and Elliot, you do anything to upset my girl you won't live long enough to regret it. You hear me?"

Elliot smiled at the protective temperament he was showing towards Olivia "Loud and clear sir."

Elliot walked out of the office and was immediately set upon by a lip chewing Olivia.

"What was the about El? What's going on?"

"Relax Liv. I'm just making sure things are going to be ok"

"Be ok how? Did you tell him about us?" She asked the last question with a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah I did Liv. I had to. I needed to make sure things were going to be ok" He said taking her hand in his and leading her to the locker room.

"Was he mad? Is one of us going to have to transfer? If so I will go El, you've been longer than me."

"Liv, you have to calm down. No, we won't lose our jobs and we won't be transferred. We can't be partners anymore, which is no surprise. I'll work with Lake and you will work with Fin."

Olivia nodded her head filling quickly with all this new information. Her heart ached at the thought of not being Elliot's partner anymore but she realised that she had him as a partner in an even better way.

She leaned into Elliot and quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the room, seeing that they were indeed alone she moved her mouth and slanted it over his in a searing kiss. She moaned as his tongue gently stroked her own as she put her hands on the back of his head to hold him there. She could feel the heat starting to pool between her thighs as she rocked her lower body against his. Elliot grinned against her mouth at the way her body seemed to crave his on its own accord.

He pulled back from her sucking in a deep breath hoping that the blood in him that was heading south would stop its journey soon before it became a problem. He grinned at her look of disappointment.

"You didn't tell me if Cragen was mad at us?" She asked her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"He's not mad. But he did say if I didn't make an honest woman out of you soon no one would ever find my body."

Olivia gasped and smiled. "He did not."

"Well ok, he did say if I hurt you I would be in a world of trouble. The whole making an honest woman out of you was all me." He smirked pulling her in against his chest.

"Would you Liv? Would you let me make an honest woman out of you?" He whispered.

"What's in it for me?" She asked huskily.

"My love for all eternity" He answered taking her face in his large hands and looking in her eyes.

Olivia felt her heart race. She had never allowed herself dream of such a possibility with Elliot but hearing him say all the right words was sending her mind into a tailspin.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it Elliot."

"I mean every word. I want forever with you. I want to wake up with you every day and make love to every night. I want to see the look of shock and joy on your face when you realise your period is late and that you're having my baby. I want all of this with you. It's always been you."

Olivia had officially crossed over into giddiness. It was as if he had read her mind of all her hopes and dreams. Elliot Stabler was going to give her the one thing she had always needed and wanted. Eternal love.

"I want that too," she whispered, "please give me it all."

"Everything Liv. I'm going to give you everything."

He placed his lips gently on hers sealing the promise he has just made enjoying the feeling that their eternity was only just beginning.

The End

**A/N: There you have it. All done. Thinking there might have to be a sequel to this. Let me know if you want one. Thanks for all those who read this and especially to those who reviewed. I'm not kidding when I said reviews make me smile (I know I'm a sad sad person)**


End file.
